<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entropy's Thunderclap: An Adrigaminette Collection by Flamelordytheking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672765">Entropy's Thunderclap: An Adrigaminette Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamelordytheking/pseuds/Flamelordytheking'>Flamelordytheking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1-page works, 8 1/2" by 11" pages, Adrigaminette August, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Feedback Wanted, Fencing, Fluff, I try to write fluff but all I can write is angst, Ice Cream, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity, Theater - Freeform, Unbeta'd, Updates Sporadically, adrigaminette august 2020, first big writing project, relationship troubles, theater auditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamelordytheking/pseuds/Flamelordytheking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills for Adrigaminette August 2020, if anyone wants to see one of these drabbles expanded on, let me know and I'll my best to expand on it.<br/>Currently posted:<br/>Day 1: Confession<br/>Day 2: Hime-sama and Ouji-sama<br/>Day 3: Ice Cream<br/>Day 4: Meet the Parents</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think that you two should date.” Marinette said, making Adrien’s pencil jump across several lines on his paper. It had been some time since they had last spoken, each member too engrossed in their homework for conversation.</p><p>“But… we are dating.”</p><p>“I meant without me.” Kagami’s pencil snapped in half with a loud crack, causing the librarian to glare at them.</p><p>“Explain,” The fencer said, depositing the broken halves of her pencil next to each other.</p><p>Marinette stumbled her way through a speech that she had obviously prepared beforehand, but was now folding under the weight of actually doing it. “I mean, I love you two, but I just can’t seem to make it to any of our dates, and it just feels like I’m only a part of this relationship because you think I am. I mean, this is the first time I’ve made it to a date in...” Adrien couldn’t listen anymore, sitting dumbfounded as thoughts whirled incoherently in his head; Doesn’t feel… Thinks she’s… Why didn’t… Why didn’t I see this happening?</p><p>“Adrien!” the model opened his eyes to see Kagami glaring at him. </p><p>“Yes, um, sorry, I-”</p><p>“We’re going to have a lunch date.” the fencer interrupted. “Mari-hime has been unable to make our last few outings, so we must show her why we want her with us.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a little soon?” Adrien said, voicing his instinctual objections even as Kagami narrowed her eyes at him in that intimidatingly thoughtful way she had mastered as a child. “It's just, we still have a few hours of homework left, and if i don’t get my French grade up, Father’s going to use it as an excuse to pull me from the school.” The “and cut off contact with you” went unspoken.</p><p>“We could have dinner at the patisserie,” Marinette said, her mouth moving rapidly like it always did when she was coming up with a plan. “Papa wouldn’t mind letting me use the kitchen and I could bake this lovely pie that I’ve been trying out…” The designer trailed off into mutters as her eyes darted to and fro, planning out how their dinner was going to go.</p><p>Kagami fixed Adrien with a hard glare. “I do not like it,” the fencer said, “Marinette should not be worried about making things for us. She is under enough pressure as it is.”</p><p>“I like planning things,” Marinette said, grabbing Kagami’s hands to hold them between her own. “I want to do something for you. You’ve been doing so much for me and I haven’t been doing anything for you. I want to do this.”</p><p>Kagami uncoiled, her shoulders relaxing and her gaze softening as she processed Marinette’s words. “I do not want you to overwork yourself, Mari-hime.”</p><p>“This isn’t a chore for me. I’m making a lovely dinner for two of the most important people in my life, and…”</p><p>“Everything has to be perfect?” Adrien asked, cutting Marinette’s rant off at the knees. “We know that you want to do something nice for us,” Adrien said, taking Marinette’s hands into his own. “But, you have a tendency to catastrophize, and we don’t want a perfect dinner. We want dinner with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hime-Sama and Ouji-sama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 2 of 31, Hime-sama and Ouji-sama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have no fear, Hime-sama, for I have come to rescue you from the foul clutches of the Oni!” Marinette said, holding a wooden sword aloft as she read from the play in her other hand, voice ringing with determination.<br/>“She really is amazing isn’t she?” Adrien sighed as he watched her practice. She was auditioning for a play, at a local theater, after Adrien and Kagami had asked her to join them. They were doing a stage adaptation of “The Princess Bride”, and he knew that Kagami was eager for a taste of stage combat.<br/>“She is.” His fencing partner was hypnotized by Marinette’s movements, as she always did when Mari got passionate like she was now. Adrien was no better really, gazing upon her fondly, his eyes lingering on every wrinkle of concentration that crossed her face. She’s beautiful, he thought, and wrapped his arm around the equally beautiful girl at his side, pulling her close so that they could watch their girlfriend practice. <br/>They remained like that for a while, lost in the <br/>“If You’re going to be the prince, and Marinette is going to be Westley, am I going to be playing Buttercup?” <br/>Kagami’s question was so sudden that it caused Marinette to trip over the box she had been practicing with, stumbling to save herself from falling. “Um-I uh, That’s a great question Kagami!” Marinette said as she recovered, grinning away her friends' concerned looks. <br/>“Who are you trying out for?” <br/>“I haven’t decided,” Kagami said, lowering her gaze to where her hands lay on her lap. “None of the roles feel quite right to me, and as this is my first time in a play, I do not wish to embarrass myself in a role that would defy my current skill.”<br/>“Then you try out for the ensemble,” Marinette said, recapturing the attention of the other two people in the room. “Nothing says that you have to even be in a speaking role,” the designer crossed the room and lightly grasped her girlfriend’s shoulder, “I’ve been doing plays on and off for most of my life, and Adrien has professional acting credit behind him. It’s okay to start small.”<br/>“From the day I could walk I knew that I would be a fencer,” Kagami says, still looking reserved and sad, “For so long I let that become who I was that I don’t truly know who I am outside of it. Thank you for giving me this chance to discover who I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt 3: Ice Cream<br/>
“Mint is objectively one of the best flavors out there.” Marinette gesticulated wildly with one arm, the other occupied by her mint ice cream cone.<br/>

“Subjectively,” Kagami muttered, focused more on the pistachio and cranberry ice cream in front of her than the conversation.<br/>

“Mint’s a very nice flavor,” Adrien said, “However, I believe that cinnamon is the superior ice cream type.”<br/>

“I can’t believe you like eating cinnamon, you monster.”<br/>

“It makes sense to me,” Kagami hid a smile by daintily nibbling on her cone, “He needs to restock on his supply of sweetness somehow.”<br/>

“And his ice cream has both sugar and cinnamon!” Marinette said, giggling into her palm, “It’s perfect!”<br/>

“I actually like it because the spice makes me more suave.” Adrien leaned over, cupping Marinette’s chin in his hand, “Though no matter how skilled I become, your eyes still sparkle with a depth that eclipses even the stars in their beauty.”<br/>

“Dork,” Marinette laughed, loud and free, her voice ringing across the park where they sat. Adrien smiled widely in response, sitting upright so that he could resume eating his ice cream.<br/>

Kagami relaxed into Adrien’s side, swinging her legs up onto the bench so as to lean backwards into his body. The conversation drifted across many topics as they continued to eat, from studying for the next exams to what outfits Adrien and Kagami would wear for their next gala to Marinette’s latest contracts and finally ending on Kagami’s upcoming fencing tournament.<br/>

“I must thank you for continuing to pursue a relationship with me in spite of my aspirations to fence in the olympics,” Kagami said as she finished her cone, “My schedule grows ever more cluttered, and openings to spend time with you such as this one are becoming fewer and farther between.”<br/>

“It’s okay,” Adrien said, wrapping one arm around her chest as she leaned back into him. “We’re all very busy people these days.”<br/>
Marinette scooted around the picnic table to sit down on the same bench Adrien and Kagami were relaxing on, lifting Kagami’s legs before laying them over her lap as she slid underneath the fencer.<br/>

“It’s nice to just relax like this,” The designer said, running one hand appreciatively over her girlfriend’s muscled calves, “I get caught up in my designs and showcases all the time and it’s very draining, so being able to just eat ice cream with the people I love is very good.”<br/>

Kagami hummed in acknowledgment, shifting to lie down across Adrien’s lap, letting the presence of her two lovers lull her into a semiconscious state, broken by a drop of cold that landed on her cheek.<br/>

She opened her eyes to see Adrien grinning sheepishly down at her, the dripping ice cream cone held in one hand away from the table. Slowly, carefully, she reached up and wiped the half-melted drop of frozen cinnamon, milk, and sugar into her mouth.<br/>

“You were right, Adrien.”<br/>

“About what?”<br/>

“Cinnamon ice cream is delicious.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meet the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt 4: Meet the Parents<br/>
“It is alright, Mari-hime. Mother does not wish to harm you.”<br/>

“That’s what you think! I might knock something into her or trip and fall and spill something and then she’ll-”<br/>

“Breathe, Mari.” Adrien said, squeezing his girlfriend’s hand comfortingly. “You’re catastrophizing again. We’re going to have a nice dinner with our girlfriend’s mother, in which nothing bad is going to happen.” Despite his efforts to calm Marinette down, Adrien himself was noticeably anxious, fidgeting with his cuffs and collar with his unoccupied hand.<br/>

“Calm down, please,” Kagami said as she opened the door to her house, “I will escort you outside if mother starts saying anything threatening.”<br/>

“Not helping,” Marinette said through clenched teeth.<br/>

“Welcome. We have prepared a selection of appetizers for your consumption while you wait for dinner.” A butler waited behind the door, standing mid-bow. “Do you require any help with your coats or bags?” He said as he straightened.<br/>

“We will be fine, Jaques.” Kagami said, ignoring Marinette’s wide-eyed gaze, in favor of shrugging off her white jacket, and folding it into the Butler’s hands.<br/>

“As you wish,” Jaques said, bowing again, before taking Kagami’s Jacket through a door to the left and vanishing.<br/>

“You have a butler?”<br/>

“Jaques is mother’s butler, not mine. He merely does a few things around the house that are not required of him from time to time.” Kagami sat on the bench next to the door, and started to unlace her shoes.<br/>

Adrien made a little “oh” of realization, and sat on the bench next to the fencer, starting to remove his own Converse shoes.<br/>
“Should I remove my shoes?”<br/>

“Yes.”<br/>

“You should.”<br/>

“Okay” Marinette sat down on the bench with her significant others, and began to take off her own shoes.<br/>

The house was quiet as they walked through the halls, lacking even the distinct sound of shoes on hardwood, with their slippers making no noticeable sound. The walls were bare of decoration, and each room had several raised bumps next to the doorframe on the right side. None of the doors had handles. Eventually, the party of three came to a pair of double-doors with significantly more ornamentation around the frame than any of the others. It was this set of doors that Kagami pushed open.<br/>

Through the door sat a long table, set with a variety of dishes, from french pastries and breads to several japanese foods, including several varieties of sushi, a few soups and a cheese platter with several different artisanal breads arranged on it next to several different varieties of cheese.<br/>

Marinette’s head spun as she tried to calculate the expenses of the food set before them, only coming up with a figure of 'Too much'<br/>

“Welcome.” Tomoe Tsurugi rose from her seat across the table, her sunglasses gleaming in the light of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. She bowed lightly, and Kagami responded with a deeper bow. Adrien followed suit, and Marinette joined them with only a slight delay.<br/>

“Please, take a seat,” The Tsurugi Matriarch said, gesturing towards the chairs across the table from her, “We have much to discuss.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this, if it takes off I might write more. Currently finishing up my Eagle Scout rank and moving into college, so it might take a while.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>